


A Concussion, Really!

by Geccarenee13



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Angst, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Love, Concussions, Gen, Hiro being an idiot, Tadashi taking care of Hiro, hurt!hiro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-05 00:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13376484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geccarenee13/pseuds/Geccarenee13
Summary: The many times that Hiro Hamada has gotten a concussion and his brother or others have cared for him. Read for fluff and feels. This is a series of one shots that are connected.





	1. Homework is Harmful

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is yet another of my stories from Fanfiction.net that I am posting over here. Anyways this one is almost done and I will try to update the last chapter of it soon. I hope you all like it and leave a comment and kudos if you do.

Tadashi was sitting on his bed trying to read a book for school. The thing was that he just couldn’t. For one it wasn’t a good book; it was a textbook, and not an interesting one like his Anatomy book, it was his Civics book. It also didn’t help that, on the other side of the room, his little brother Hiro was banging his head, loudly, on his desk.

At first Tadashi had just ignored it, thinking he had just dropped something, but after it happened again he looked up from his book and over at his brother, to find him with his head on his desk. Not thinking anything of it he returned to his book. That is until he heard it again. Deciding that he would check on Hiro, as he couldn’t focus anyways, Tadashi stood up and made his way over to his little brother’s side of the room. When he got over to the 11 year old’s desk he found him lifting his head up to bang it back down next to his Algebra 2 book. There was a loud bang from the desk as Hiro’s head collided yet again with the desk.

“Hiro! What are you doing?!” Tadashi said worriedly as he came up to the boy.

Hiro mumbled his answer, “So, stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid,” he punctuated each stupid with another bang of his head. Tadashi suddenly understood. As he was struggling to read his Civics book on one side of the room his little brother was on the other side struggling with Algebra 2, which he had to admit was very hard, it had even seemed to stump his genius of a little brother. 

“Ok. Stop it.” Hiro slammed his head down again and Tadashi exasperatedly said, “Hiro, stop it. I’ll help you with your work, if you like.” That was the wrong thing to say though. Hiro hated asking for or accepting help, that must have come from being the youngest and smartest kid in the entire school. Tadashi walked behind Hiro’s chair and went to grab his head but before he could Hiro hit his head on his desk one more time, this time the sound on his skull colliding with the desk resonated around the room with a very large bang and a crack, that seriously scared Tadashi.

“Hiro!” Tadashi half groaned half yelled. Hiro didn’t answer though and after a minute of this Tadashi lifted Hiro’s head on the desk and saw his eyes were closed. After another moment Hiro started to groan softly and slowly opened his eyes, squinting as the light streaming into the room hit him, which only made him groan more. ‘Great he probably gave himself a concussion or something. Just great,’ Tadashi thought to himself.

“Hiro,” Tadashi started out at his regular voice but at his little brother’s wince continued at a lower voice, “Look at me.” Hiro did just that, but he didn’t open his eyes. “Open your eyes,” Tadashi prompted. Slowly, almost painfully, opened his eyes. One of his pupils were completely dilated while the other was really constricted. That pointed to four of the symptoms of a concussion: momentary unconsciousness, sensitivity to light, sensitivity to sound, and different sized pupils. Tadashi was considering getting Aunt Cass so they could take Hiro to the doctors and got up when Hiro finally spoke. 

His words came out sort of sluggishly as he said, “My head hurts.”

Tadashi had to chuckle at this and say, “Well, what do you expect when you repeatedly hit your head on your desk.” Hiro looked at him and smiled this goofy little grin that made Tadashi smile as well. Hiro softly laid his head back on his desk, probably to block out the light of the room, and Tadashi started to walk towards the stairs to get Aunt Cass.Not thinking he started to yell to Aunt Cass down the stairs, like he usually did, then at Hiro’s protest he went down the stairs into the cafe to talk to Aunt Cass.

When he stepped into the cafe he found it really full and his aunt talking with one of the regular customers. As he walked over to them Cass finished talking and went to walk back to cash register, where a customer was waiting to pay. He changed his direction and walked over to the register. As the customer was fishing in her purse for change Cass looked up and smiled at her eldest nephew.

“Hey Tadashi!” she said smiling, “What brings you down here? I thought you and Hiro were doing homework.” Tadashi smiled shyly back at her as she finished up with that customer and started to deal with the next one in the line.

“Ya, we were.” Aunt Cass looked up at how he said that and her eyebrows creased together at the look of worry on his face.

Aunt Cass asked hesitantly, “Are you ok? And you know I seriously can’t help you with that homework, it’s confusing to me.”

Tadashi smiled at her and said, “Ya, I’m fine, and I don’t need help with my homework.”

He started to tell her about Hiro when she interrupted saying, “Is Hiro ok then?” She even looked up from getting change to look him in the face.

He scowled slightly and said, “No,” Aunt Cass froze at this and before she could ask he added, “I think he gave himself a concussion.”

Aunt Cass sighed and finished with the last customer in line then asked, “How did he do that?”

Tadashi said, “He repeatedly hit his head on his desk, really hard.” 

Cass sighed exasperated again and called over one of her workers and said, “Ok, let’s go get him to a doctor to make sure.” Tadashi expected this. His aunt trusted him to know something like this, but it’s better to make sure. They both walked back up the stairs to Tadashi and Hiro’s room. 

When they got back to the room they found Hiro with his head still on his desk. Aunt Cass slowly walked over to her nephew and placed her hand comfortingly on his back and whispered, “Hiro.” He slowly lifted his head and looked at her.

“Let’s take you to the doctor,” she said softly and Hiro clumsily stood up and almost immediately swayed almost like he was dizzy. Tadashi mentally checked off another symptom as he grasped his little brother's arm, steadying him. 

Hiro’s face turned really pale as he looked at his guardian and brother and said so softly that it was hard to hear, “I don’t feel good.” ‘Great. Just great.’ Tadashi thought.

Cass said, “I know sweetie. Let’s just get you into my truck ok.” Hiro nodded and with Tadashi’s help walked down the stairs and into the cafe. Once in the cafe they hurried outside as Aunt Cass instructed one of her employees to keep the shop going until they got back. Once they got to the truck Tadashi helped Hiro up into the seat and got in behind him, letting his little brother lean against him. A minute later Cass got into the truck and started the engine. As they drove to the hospital, as they would have to go through the emergency room, Aunt Cass raved, in her normal voice, about how that it was stupid to do that, and he was banned from doing that again.  
About halfway she was interrupted by Hiro groaning and saying, “Ok. Fine. But, can you stop yelling.” Cass blushed at this remembering that even her normal voice must sound like a yell to him right now and Tadashi chuckled and softly ruffled Hiro’s hair. As they pulled up to the hospital Tadashi thought, ‘Well he won’t do that again, at least,’ and as they sat waiting he smiled at his silly little brother. He had been right about the concussion as the doctor told them and Hiro would have to rest and was restricted from school, electronics, and everything that required too much thinking. Tadashi smirked at this as Hiro would be so bored, but it was his fault after all.

.....

No matter how many times Tadashi reminded Hiro of that incident he never stopped hitting his head on his desk, when he couldn’t think or figure something out. Hiro knew if that ever happened again, his brother would be there to help him, no matter what. Until he wasn't there anymore.


	2. Bot Fight Gone Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Hiro does a little too good at a bot fight he finds himself late getting home and with a concussion.

Hiro stumbled home through dark back alleyways from a bot fight with a really bad headache. He had been heading home for almost an hour now, but wasn’t really making any progress. He was dizzy, couldn’t remember how he got to the bot fight, and felt as if he would puke at any moment. 

As he turned around again at a dead end he fumed to himself, ‘Really! It’s not my fault I’m good at bot fighting, they just need better robots then they’ll stand a chance, even if it’s small. I mean who slams a teenager against the side of a building, because he beat them in a bot fight. That’s just mean and rude!’

After yet another wrong turn he cursed out loud, “Damn! Why do I always take the back routes!” Even though he spoke in his regular voice it echoed through his mind, jarring it. It felt as though a sledge hammer was trying to split his skull in two. He stopped walking then, right under a street light and just that small change of light made his mind explode. He looked down at the watch on his wrist. It took his eyes several moments to focus on the little screen and once they had focused it took him even longer to read and process what he saw. His watch pronounced that it was 10:15. That meant that Hiro had been gone longer then he meant to, and Aunt Cass and Tadashi were starting to if not already worried about him. 

“Great. Just great,” he muttered sarcastically and flinched when even that hurt his brain. Finally his mind connected all the problems he was having and he realized that he had a concussion, again. He thought, ‘That’s just great. I’m coming home late and with a concussion. Aunt Cass is going to kill me!’ He leaned back, resting on the wall of the building behind him. He let his eyes closed and his head didn’t hurt as much as it did before. He stayed like that for quite a while before he realized that he should probably get going before it got any later. He slowly opened his eyes to the seemingly blinding light of the lamp post and remembered one big problem, he had no idea where he was, how he got here, or how to get back to the cafe. Again he checked his watch. It was almost 10:30 now. Had he really been standing there that long.  
He decided to start out by figuring where he was. The sign above him on the building declared it to be ‘Missy’s Boutique’. That sent a jolt to his mind. He did know where he was! All he would have to do is walk up this street for a few blocks turn left and walk a couple more blocks and he’d be at the cafe. He silently cheered and started to head up the street, his headache now back at full force.

As he turned the corner onto the street that the cafe was on he started to dread getting home. He would definitely be grounded and if he was right about the concussion they would both be all over him wanting to know what happened, and he did not want them to know what he had been getting up to lately. He could stand being grounded for a few days, but he couldn’t stand them finding out that he was a bot fighter. He quickly hid his new robot, he dubbed it Megabot, and the money he had won under his jacket and started to try to think up an excuse for the concussion.

He then realized that he didn’t have to tell them about it. He could deal with it on his own and if they found out, somehow, he could just say he tripped, he did that often enough that it was convincible, and hit his head really hard. As for being late, there was no excuse. He’d tell them the truth, he got lost on his way back. All this thinking was killing his head, but the familiar site of his Aunt’s cafe made him smile. That is until he saw to shapes come out the front the door and one head towards the truck, Aunt Cass, and the other to the moped, Tadashi. Hiro quickened his pace as he checked his watch. It was 11. He was screwed! They both started up their vehicles as Hiro crossed the street in front of the cafe and both the motors shut off. 

Hiro braced himself as Aunt Cass came flying out of the truck towards him, slamming the door behind her. She crushed him in a bear hug at the same time as saying, “Where were you, young man?! It’s an hour and a half past your curfew!” Hiro tried, and mostly succeeded, to control the flinch that came at her raised voice, which was even louder in his head.

He sheepishly looked up at his Aunt as she let him go, and at his older brother behind her, and said, “I got lost on my way home. Sorry!” Tadashi’s face was still worried as he studied Hiro’s eyes and Hiro looked away from him, back to their Aunt. Tadashi knew something was off, but he wasn’t sure. Aunt Cass’s face faded from worried to angry.

“Lost! Lost! You got lost for an hour and a half?!” She said incredulously and he nodded, “Well, you’re grounded for three days. You will be helping me in the cafe and will not be going anywhere.” Hiro pretended to pout, he knew that was coming. What he didn’t expect was for Cass to grab him by the ear and pull him into the cafe and up the stairs to their home above. 

He couldn’t help but flinch as the bright light came on as the walked into their small living room. Tadashi of course noticed this as he came up the stairs behind them, carefully watching his little brother. 

“I’m sorry Aunt Cass,” Hiro said.

“Well you should be,” she replied.

Hiro wanted to get out of there as quickly as he could so he said, “I’m really tired. I’m going to bed. Love you Aunt Cass.” He admitted that sleep did sound really good right now, and hurried up the stairs to his room as Aunt Cass called out, “I love you, too.”

Hiro quickly sat on his bed and put his head in his hands. It really did hurt and he really was tired. He started to slowly get ready for bed, he realized that his muscles ached as well, really who throws a teen against a wall that hard?!

He was almost in bed when he heard someone coming up the stairs. Tadashi looked at him with concern clear on his face. Hiro looked away under the pretence of putting megabot on his desk and Tadashi grabbed him from behind. 

Hiro gasped as his feet left the ground and he was turned around to look directly into his brother’s eyes. Tadashi seemed to study Hiro’s face fiercely then setting him down said, “How’s your head?” Hiro just stared at his older brother. Of course Tadashi would figure out that something was wrong, he always seemed to do. But, Hiro wasn’t going to tell him what happened so instead he said, “Fine. Why do you ask?” and he crawled into bed.

“Oh no reason,” came his brother's answer from the end of his bed. But, Hiro didn’t hear it, for as soon as his head touched his pillow he was out. His mind was to weary and boggled that it just shut down as soon as Hiro relaxed a little. 

Tadashi sighed and checked that his little brother was still breathing. He pulled Hiro’s desk chair over to the side of the bed turned off the lights and leaned back in his chair trying to sleep. Every few minutes he checked on Hiro however. Because he had seen how Hiro’s pupils were opposite, and Hiro flinched at light and sound. His little brother had obviously managed to earn himself another concussion. Tadashi was pretty sure he shouldn’t have let Hiro go to bed, but as he was already asleep he decided to just stay up and check on him every so often. After all what was a big brother for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this and if you did leave a comment.


	3. After the Explosion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the explosion that killed Tadashi Hiro is left alone with a concussion.

He grimaced as the bright light inside the ambulance burned his eyes making his head hurt even worse, but truly he didn’t really care. Tadashi was gone. He knew it. The building was on fire and Tadashi went in and now was never coming back out.

The tears he had just barely been able to dry from his face started to prick his eyes again, at just the thought of Tadashi. Hiro knew that there was absolutely no use in trying to hold them back, so he let the tears fall. His head hurt a lot and he kept coughing. He reasoned that he had probably involuntarily breathed in some smoke, but yet again he didn’t care. 

A thought suddenly came into his head, Aunt Cass. She and the others had left a few minutes before the fire started, so they didn’t know yet, but he didn’t have a way to contact her. He stood up from the ledge of the back of the ambulance, glancing around to make sure the paramedic that had made his sit down there before leaving to check on everyone else, he took a wobbly step towards the crowd that was still watching the firefighters at work. 

Why was he so dizzy? Then he finally realized that he most definitely had sustained a concussion after the impact of being thrown back by that explosion, that had sealed Tadashi’s fate, but yet again he just couldn’t bring himself to care. ‘One thing at a time,’ he told himself. He had to get a hold of Aunt Cass then he could worry about himself, though he was just fine, or so he told himself.

He stood for a moment and tried to wipe the tears from his face, and then walked forward yet again getting closer to the crowd. That’s when someone bumped into him. He was already very dizzy so although they barly ran into him he fell to the ground. His head, yet again contacted the ground and his vision blurred, his head hurt a lot more, and the sirens and roar of the fire seemed to get louder. The person who had ran into him knelt down next to him, and it was the lady that had told him and Tadashi that Professor Callaghan was still inside. Professor Callaghan. He was gone to. Hiro couldn’t help but to start crying again.

She said, “Are you ok?” in a slightly raised voice as to be heard over all the, very loud sounds, yet in Hiro’s mind it was more like a shriek in his head, and he flinched. The lady smiled reassuringly down at him, as she obviously saw that no he wasn’t ok. She held out a hand and helped him up off the ground. He swayed and started to fall again and she caught and slowly, gently lowered him to the ground. She laid his head in her lap, which was a curious sensation for him, it was almost motherly and although he had had Aunt Cass for a very long time, she had never felt like this.

She saw that he was still crying and softly wiped away his tears while looking around, obviously for the paramedic. She spoke very softly to him, reassuring him that everything was going to be alright. But, it wasn’t alright and it would never be alright again.

“No,” he said forcefully enough to startle her.

“No, what sweetheart?” she asked him softly.

“It won’t be alright,” he insisted and she shook her head at him with a confused expression on her face. 

“What do you mean?” she asked him. He closed his eyes for a moment to gather his thoughts then opened them looking up into her eyes and answered her with a sob.

After that one sob he managed to say, “My brother… My brother went into the hall to help Professor Callaghan,” she looked at him with a newfound horror, “and there is no way that he survived. My brother’s dea…” and with that he broke into horrific, heart ripping sobs. The lady, they still didn’t even know each other, hugged him tightly to her and then let him sob as she continued to look around for a paramedic, this time with tears in her eyes as well. 

A minute later they both heard two paramedics talking to each other a few meters away, where the ambulance was.

“No one was really seriously injured, thank god,” one voice said.

“There’s still a kid back at the ambulance I have to check out,” the other voice, that belonged to the paramedic that had put Hiro at the ambulance said as they walked back to the ambulance together. A few seconds later that same voice rang out, “Hey, where is he.”

The lady that had Hiro on her lap raised her arm to wave at the paramedics who came rushing over.

The first one asked, “Are you ok?”

The lady waved him off and said, “I’m fine, but he’s not,” she gestured to Hiro in her lap.

The second paramedic looked at him and said, “There he is. I thought I told you to stay put.” Hiro looked at her unfocoused and just shook his head still crying, though softly now. The first paramedic ran to grab a stretcher while the second one asked the lady what happened. 

The lady answered, “I was walking towards the crowd after getting my arm bandaged and had been so focused on the fire that I didn’t see the kid also walking over there. I bumped into him, but apparently that was enough for him to fall over. So, I bent down and asked if he was ok and he nodded, so I went to help him up and he swayed and started to fall again, so I caught him and set him down her like this, waiting to see one of you.” While she had been telling this story the paramedic had bent down and had inspected Hiro’s head and shined a really bright light into his eyes.

After the lady had stopped the paramedic said, “Well, he has a concussion, and a pretty severe one at that. Do you know this kid?” The lady just shook her head as the other paramedic came back with a stretcher. Together the two paramedics and the lady helped Hiro stand up and get onto the stretcher. They then wheeled it back to the ambulance and the lady followed.

The two paramedics were talking back and forth with each other and once they had gotten to the ambulance and gotten him in the back the first paramedic went to the front while the second got into the back with him.

The lady asked, “What are you doing?”

The paramedic answered, “We’re going to have to take him to the hospital to be safe. Do you know if he has any family here.” Just those words made Hiro want to start crying again, but he didn’t, then he remembered why he had went to the crowd in the first place: he had to contact Aunt Cass.

But, before he could say anything the lady said softly, “He said something about his brother going into the conference hall to help my colleague who was still in there, but he didn't make it out of the building.” The paramedics eyes widened slightly and she said something about not knowing anyone was still in there, and then she relayed the info to a fireman. 

The paramedic looked back at Hiro and asked him, “Can you tell me your name?”

Hiro replied weakly, “Hiro Hamada,” the lady gasped at that, “I need to get a hold of my aunt.”

The paramedic smiled at him and said, “Ok, Hiro. We’ll do that right now however we are going to have to take you to the hospital ok.”

The lady asked, “Can I come with? I actually do know him. His brother is… was in one of my classes, and I can get a hold of his aunt.” The paramedic nodded in response and the professor climbed into the back and closed the doors. The ambulance started to move as the paramedic and professor discussed stuff, but Hiro was no longer paying attention. He closed his eyes to block out the lights and the noise partially. His head seriously hurt, but that didn’t compare to his heart. Tadashi was gone.

Absently his mind flashed back to all the times before he had done something stupid and gotten a concussion or hurt in any way. Every time Tadashi had been there to help him, to take care of him. But, this time he wasn’t there. He didn’t have anyone this time. And he would never have his caring big brother ever again, and that hurt more than any head injury ever could. No matter what they did it wouldn’t fix this. They couldn’t fix this. Hiro didn’t care anymore. His brother was gone. He’d never have his caring touch again and that hurt the most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter I have currently, so I really hope you liked it and I will be trying to update soon. Leave a comment and kudos if you really liked it. Love you all!


End file.
